What's in a Name?
by Hauptmann Holmes
Summary: Renesmee finally gets fed up with her name and takes some drastic measures.


**What's in a Name?**

A _Twilight_ Fanfiction by LennonDrop

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twat-- excuse me, _Twilight_.

**Author's Note:** I was chilling with my friend, Lemonade Ninja, and watching Sherlock Holmes when I started to have an epic rant about Renesmee's name. This is what sprung from that.

**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this? You don't have to make it official, Nessie," Jake drummed his long fingers on the wood of the judge's desk.

I paused, just long enough to give Jake a withering look. "Don't call me that. I do have to make it official or I'll never escape it!"

He winced. "Sorry, Ez. I know how it feels to want to escape something."

The Judge, a small fat man called Henri Smythe, tapped his foot impatiently. _Will these kids ever get out of here?_ His gravely inner voice reached my ears. _I really need to get to lunch!_

I finished the last pen stroke of my new name and smiled, pushing it toward the judge. "Here you are, Judge Smythe, now you can get to lunch."

His fat face contorted in a moment of confusion, but it quickly passed. He mentally consoled himself in the fact that I probably guessed due to the time. Judge Smythe glanced over the papers, his eyes darting over every word. For being such an odious little pig, he sure knew his law. Maybe that explained the "odious pig" part. He smiled tightly, stamping the papers. "Everything is in order. Have a nice day," he looked down at the paper, "Miss Esme Renee Cullen."

_Although_ I didn't technically need to eat, the warm food in my stomach helped to settle my nerves. "How am I going to tell her," I chewed listlessly on a French fry. "Mom chose that name for me before I was even born. It was all her, Dad didn't even help. And the whole 'Nessie' thing, it's not that I don't like the nickname that you gave me, Jake, it's just that I really want to be someone other than the -- and I quote -- 'freaky Cullen kid with the weird name'. Do you understand?"

Jake paused mid-bite. He chewed thoughtfully on his second hamburger. "I understand that you don't wanna get called 'Nessie' anymore, Ez. That's fine, I respect you. But I don't know if your mom'll take you changing your name as well as I do."

"She certainly won't," my aunt Alice slid into the booth next to me. "Don't worry, I managed to hid your plans from everyone. Although Edward did give me an odd look as I walked out. But that was probably because I was thinking about the digits of pi."

"Alice," I sighed. "I'm going to have to tell her sometime. Can you see anything?"

I heard her mind go blank. A moment later a vision sprung to her mind, I was telling Mom that I changed my name. I could see that my mother's face fell and she started to sob dryly. I ripped myself out of Alice's mind. "That's not good!"

"It could turn out differently! My visions aren't set in stone!"

Another French fry didn't succeed in soothing my nerves. Even Jake, who was thinking encouraging thoughts and sweet nothings at me while he chewed on his burger, wasn't helping. My head spun, dizziness overcame any and all thoughts I had. Was it possible for a dhampir to faint? I had a feeling that it was; my feelings were confirmed when the world spun one final time and my head connected with the table.

"_Renesmee! Renesmee!"_

I slowly opened my eyes. My mother's worried face came into my vision slowly, her thoughts a cloud of concern. Just to the side, I saw my grandfather, Carlisle, slowly screwing the cap back onto his smelling salts. His eyes and thoughts questioned me, but I shook my head. The slight movement sent new waves of dizziness throughout my body. I groaned again. This was not turning out to be a good day.

"Renesemee, sweetie, Alice says that you fainted in the diner today! Is something wrong? Are you and Jacob having troubles?"

"No, Mom, I'm fine. I was just nervous," I silently prayed to whatever gods there might be. "I had to tell you something and I was nervous."

"Oh!" the worry in her face lessened and she ceased to guard her thoughts. "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

I chewed my lower lip, a nasty habit that often left me bleeding. What was the best way to tell her that I changed my name. It wasn't even a big change! It just separated the two and switched the order a bit!

_There is no way to do this that is better than the other._ My father walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow. _I respect your decision, but I do not know if your mother will. There is little she can do about it, even if she doesn't approve. You are eighteen now and legally able to make your own decisions. Good luck,_ he stepped back out of the room.

"Mom," I paused, fighting down the waves of nausea. "I changed my name."

I clamped my eyes shut, waiting for the explosion. When none came, I slowly opened them. There were no tears in my mother's eyes. She smiled. "I've known that you didn't like your name for a long time. But it got just a tad more obvious when you asked Jacob to stop calling you 'Nessie'. Even I wasn't particularly fond of that one," she laughed. "What did you change it to?"

"Esme Renee, it wasn't a big change," I felt a bit sheepish, thinking that my loving mother wouldn't have supported me.

"It's very nice. Confidentially, I think that the pain medications that Carlisle gave me before you came were affecting my thinking process. I like your new name."

I kept expecting the dry sobbing from Alice's vision to come; but they didn't. I guess she really did love me enough to understand…

**Later that night…**

Bella paced her and Edward's room. "I can't believe it! She took the name that I gave her and screwed around with it! Esme Renee, where's the music in that?!"

Edward sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Bella had been ranting for the last half-hour. "She's eighteen, Bella, it's her choice; not yours."

She plopped down on the couch. "I know."

"Then you're going to stop pacing and come to bed?" he raised a suggestive eyebrow.

Bella barred her teeth in a feral grin. "Yes, let's."

Jake and I scooted from where we were listening outside the door. "That was a close one. It's bad enough to have to hear them from our room, let alone that close," Jake barked with laughter.

"At least I know how she really feels," I laughed. "It's good to know the truth."


End file.
